Demon
by LiliEhlm
Summary: On lui avait tiré dessus et il était étendu dans son propre sang, mais désormais, il riait. Stiles/Derek (TRADUCTION Kindred01)


**Bonjour!**

**Je reviens, avec cette fois, une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes _là_, vous le savez déjà, hum). **

**Merci à Kindred01 de m'avoir permis cela!**

**Je suis désolée d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui ont pu passer les mailles du filet, ou encore l'hésitation de la traduction. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus essayée à ce hobby!**

****Résumé : On lui avait tiré dessus et il était étendu dans son propre sang, mais désormais, il riait. Stiles/Derek****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Demon by Kindred01<strong>

Le coup de feu retentit dans le noir, suivi par un silence de plomb; l'air lui-même était calme tandis que tous les yeux étaient posés sur Stiles. Ce dernier ouvrait et fermait la bouche tout en regardant le sang qui se propageait sur sa chemise. Il regarda derrière lui avec un regard où la douleur transparaissait aisément.

- Ooh, dit-il avant que ses genoux ne se dérobassent sous lui et qu'il tombât sur le dos.

- STILES ! cria Scott, tout en portant ses mains à sa tête.

Le reste de la meute se figea avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe de chasseurs où se trouvait le tireur.

- Vous l'avez tué ? dit Erica, ayant encore des larmes de colère brûlant ses yeux.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas ! Je l'ai pointé sur lui ! hurla le chasseur aux cheveux noirs, désignant Isaac.

- T'es vraiment con ! cria un autre chasseur.

Un grognement arrêta le tireur et ses camarades alors que ces derniers regardaient Derek, en train de prendre sa forme de loup, les yeux d'un carmin brûlant. Il saisit le chasseur ayant tiré sur son futur compagnon.

- Tu as tué un membre de la meute, rugit-il, ses griffes griffant profondément le cou du chasseur.

Un brusque crépitement interrompit les grondements et les grognements; lorsque le bruit se mua en un rire hystérique, la meute et les chasseurs se tournèrent pour regarder là où se trouvait le corps sans vie de Stiles. Ce dernier resta allongé, hilare, sur le sol du vieil entrepôt, baignant dans un horrible simulacre d'ange sanglant, tandis que le reste de la meute le regardait rire.

Ils avaient tous entendu la détonation, puis la chute de Stiles. Ils avaient tous ressenti et entendu l'arrêt des battements de son cœur. Alors, le voir rire, bien qu'étant couché dans son propre sang, les effrayait tous. Encore plus que de voir la colère de Derek.

Ce dernier tomba sur le chasseur dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'il se tournait complètement pour regarder Stiles. Les chasseurs eux-mêmes regardaient l'adolescent, toujours sur le sol, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Stiles s'assit et fit craquer son dos. Il porta la main à sa bouche, comme s'il avait un haut-le-cœur, et cracha la balle explosée dans sa paume.

- Mec, ces balles sont plus douloureuses que les dernières avec lesquelles on m'a tiré dessus, dit-il, avant de regarder le trou dans sa chemise.

_Je devrais porter une chemise avec une cible_, pensa-t-il tout en agitant un de ses doigts dans le trou provoqué par la balle.

Scott secoua la tête et poussa un petit soupire, gémissant tout en brisant le groupe formé par la meute pour se diriger vers Stiles. Il prit ses mains, faisant sourire Stiles. Ce dernier tint les mains tandis que Scott le tirait.

- Il a ruiné ma chemise préférée.

Stiles fit la moue à son meilleur ami, qui rit.

- Ouais, j'ai vu. Tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Ummm, ouais. Ça chatouille, comme d'habitude et ça fait mal, dit-il, tout en levant les yeux pour voir Scott lui lancer un regard étrange.

- On regarde quoi ? Demanda Stiles, en regardant le visage de ami. Oooh, tu as oublié toute cette histoire, hein.

- Euh ouais, mon pote, j'ai oublié, répondit Scott.

Stiles sourit et enroula ses bras autour de Scott.

- Idiot de louveteau ! Mais merci pour ta considération, déclara-t-il en regardant le reste de la meute. Oh... Vous le savez tous maintenant. Oh mon dieu, non... Je... Je-je suis désolé.

Le jeune hyperactif paniquait. Il planta son regard dans celui de Derek, qui lui retourna toute sa colère et sa tristesse. L'adolescent commença à reculer.

- Stiles, l'appela Scott mais Stiles avait déjà tourné les talons et commencé à courir dans la nuit. STILES ATTENDS !

Le jeune loup avait crié tandis qu'il voyait son ami s'enfuir, apeuré. Il regarda Derek, qui avisait la scène, choqué, tout comme le reste d'entre eux.

- Vous auriez pu dire quelque chose ! Dieu seul sait où il va aller ! Hurla-t-il.

- Vous saviez ce qu'il était? Demanda Isaac.

- Bien sûr que je le savais. J'ai juste zappé. Il agit tellement comme un humain qu'on oublie facilement qu'il est un Démon, dit Scott en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna Derek.

Scott leva les yeux vers le loup alpha et gronda en retour.

- Stiles a la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître quand il est triste ou effrayé, répondit-il.

Puis, dans son téléphone :

_- Bonjour. Oui... ça veut dire que Stiles doit être en train de courir. Nos amis ont découvert... Oh, vous saviez... Oui, monsieur. Au revoir._

**-u-**

Quelques jours plus tard

Le reste de la meute n'avaient plus entendu parler de Stiles et Derek, suite au fait qu'il ait quitté la maison après la nuit, se tenait sous la fenêtre de la chambre de l'adolescent. Il entendait ce dernier écouter de la musique sur son ordinateur et parler à Scott au téléphone. Stiles retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Son père entra.

- Tu me cherchais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Désolé, répondit Stiles. Ils ont tout découvert, renifla-t-il.

- Comment ?

Derek pouvait l'entendre se mouvoir jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir.

- Plusieurs chasseurs, amis du père de Chris, répondit-il.

Le shérif prit une grande inspiration.

- Oh mon dieu, Stiles. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'être prudent ? Tu ne peux pas permettre aux chasseurs d'en savoir autant sur toi !

- Je sais, Papa. Je suis désolé. C'était pas comme si je leur avais demandé de me tirer dessus, aussi, renifla le plus jeune.

- Tu fréquentes des loups-garous... Ce sont les plus chassés, après les tigres blancs.

Derek pouvait sentir la tristesse s'infiltrer au-dehors, par la fenêtre de Stiles, commençant à briser son cœur.

- Je suis désolé, Stiles, dit John. Je n'essaie pas de te faire sentir mal.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, avoua l'adolescent, amer.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas pris ça _si_ mal. Ils ont appelé les deux jours après t'avoir cherché et tu leur manques. J'ai trouvé Isaac ici, la nuit dernière, j'ai du le renvoyer chez lui.

Stiles laissa un petit sourire orner ses lèvres.

- Scott le sait et il ne soucie pas que tu sois un Démon, rajouta le Shérif.

- Tu n'as pas vu les regards sur leurs visages... C'était comme si j'avais ôté le cœur de quelqu'un et que je l'avais mangé. _Devant eux._

- Stiles... Je t'ai déjà vu le faire.

- J'étais malade, déclara le plus jeune, platement.

- Ecoute... Ils étaient en état de choc, d'accord ? Leurs visages ressemblaient plutôt au mien, lorsque ta mère m'a avoué qu'elle était un Démon. Puis à nouveau, quand elle a dit que tu serais un demi-Démon, sourit-il.

Il continua.

- Stiles, ça ira ! Juste... Promets-moi que tu ne disparaîtras pas encore.

Stiles hocha la tête.

- Oui, Papa, je n'irais nulle part.

- D'accord, fils. J'irai traiter avec les chasseurs.

- Merci...

Une fois que Derek entendît la porte de la chambre se fermer, il grimpa sur le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier sursauta en entendant Derek sauter par sa fenêtre il regarda le loup, désormais debout sur le sol de sa chambre, en face de lui.

Derek posa ses yeux sur le jeune adolescent. Il pouvait voir de nouvelles larmes tracer un chemin sur les joues de Stiles, tandis qu'il le fixait.

Il regardait Derek avec peur, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Il le craignait réellement.

- J'aimerais être en colère, j'aimerais m'avancer et te secouer comme une poupée de chiffon jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais jamais dit un mot sur ta condition de Démon.

Stiles baissa les yeux, sur ses mains.

- Mais... Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais garder cela secret, dit Derek.

L'hyperactif leva ses prunelles et les frotta, innocemment.

- Ma mère était un Démon. Elle m'a sauvé de quelques chasseurs lorsque j'avais dix ans. Elle a finit par mourir.

Il renifla.

- Seuls Scott et mon père étaient au courant. Il connaissait bien la mère de Scott et je pense qu'il l'a dit à Chris quand il a essayé de me tirer dessus. Entre ça et la menace de le tuer lentement, crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas voulu le voir faire ça.

- Stiles, tu divagues, dit Derek.

- Désolé.

Il refixa son regard sur le sol. Le loup-garou se dirigea vers lui après que le maigre adolescent se fût levé. Il remarqua que le plus jeune portait seulement son sweat à capuche rouge et une paire de jeans.

- Tu me laisses voir, alors ? Questionna-t-il.

Stiles le regarda avant de prendre un peu de recul.

- Te... Te laisser voir? Demanda le plus jeune, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Laisse-moi voir à quoi tu ressembles, Stiles. Montre-moi ton Démon.

L'hyperactif sourit et le fixa.

- Seuls mes yeux changent. Et mes ongles deviennent noirs, c'est tout.

Le loup-garou se rapprocha de Stiles et murmura.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Stiles hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux. Se laissant aller, il entendit Derek souffler alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux.

- Stiles ? Murmura le loup-garou, alors qu'il fixait le garçon, en face de lui.

Les yeux du garçon étaient noirs il avait de longs ongles pointus. Outre cela, ses oreilles étaient moins arrondies à leur sommet et il avait des crocs acérés à la place de ses canines. L'adolescent sourit et Derek s'approcha de lui. Stiles posa ses prunelles sur son aîné alors que ce dernier inclinait la tête.

- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda alors Derek, se mouvant plus proche encore.

Il prit ses joues en coupe, frottant son pouce sur la peau des pommettes de Stiles.

- Derek ? Quelle odeur ? Questionna ce dernier.

- Ton odeur est... comme d'habitude mais différente. Ce... C'est merveilleux. C'est plus musqué, plus... puissant, chuchota-t-il.

- Urrh Derek, tes yeux ont viré au rouge.

Il sentit le large corps de l'alpha se presser contre lui. Le jeune Démon leva ses yeux écarquillés sur lui.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer, hein ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors que Derek avait enfoui son nez dans son cou. Tu me renifles ?

Un grondement sourd résonna dans la poitrine de Derek et il serra Stiles contre lui, le faisant gémir. Un autre gémissement suivit bientôt, lorsqu'il sentit la langue du plus âgé se frayer un chemin dans son cou, partant de sa jugulaire pour arriver à son menton.

- Eeeeew Derek ! Haleta Stiles.

- Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, dit Derek, en le tirant en arrière et en le fixant.

Le loup tira la fermeture Éclair du haut de Stiles et regarda la poitrine de l'adolescent avant de lécher ses lèvres. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait soudainement bouillonnant en admirant Derek ainsi.

- Mon... Mon père est en bas, dit Stiles.

- Oh non, il ne l'est pas !

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers la porte. Derek écarta Stiles avant de se rapprocher rapidement de la fenêtre.

- Oh merde. Pa... Papa ? Baisse ce fusil ! Je ne veux pas de trous dans ma chambre !

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu! Tout commentaire sera retransmis à l'auteur! Merci de votre lecture et à tout bientôt!**


End file.
